A Secret
by Emie14
Summary: Kagome is in a life or death situation and Inuyasha is not able to save her. Instead of dying, she transforms into something none of her friends nor Naraku would believe possible, I mean she's human right?...
1. Chapter 1

Kill or Be Killed

Kagome's POV

We were racing off to find Naraku, for Inuyasha had picked up his scent and I sensed a lot of shikon no tama fragments. We reached a clearing were we saw him waiting for us, knowing we were coming.

"Nar-a-ku!" Inuyasha yelled setting me down from off his back near the tree line of the forest, and lunged for him.

"Oh ho, Inuyasha. You are being exceptionally reckless today." He replied, smirking in his deep voice.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, taking tetsusaiga out of it's sheathe and bringing it down on a part of Naraku's body. He took off a good chunk.

Mirouku stepped up to plate. "Inuyasha get out of the way! I'll suck him up with the kasana!" He called, pulling the sealing beads on his right arm to unseal the kasana.

Naraku smirked as a horde of his poisonous insects appeared behind him.

Sango stood next to Mirouku in her demon slayer's outfit and her gas mask on, "Don't open your kasana Houshi-sama, the insects are here." She stated, her voice a little muffed by the mask.

Mirouku let out a sigh of exasperation and put the sealing beads back on his wrist. During all of this, Inuyasha kept cutting off more and more of Naraku's body. Finally, he went for the main part of his body. "This is the end for you Naraku!" He yelled, jumping up.

Naraku just smirked again as his body parts that were cut attached to Inuyasha, disabling his movements. Inuyasha struggled, but couldn't free himself.

Sango and Mirouku saw this as their time to step in. They charged at Naraku, Sango on Kiara, and Mirouku running with his staff in hand.

I just stood here helplessly, wishing I could help. But I'm just a worthless human with no fighting skills as I have heard from many demons that have gone up against our group.

I growled in anger as Naraku sent tentacles in Sango's direction and throwing her off of Kiara. I sighed in relief when Mirouku caught her from below.

Inuyasha was still struggling and wasn't able to use tetsusaiga, since his hand was twisted at a bad angle.

Of course I didn't have a bow or any arrows to shoot at Naraku or protect myself with, so I watched on worriedly and flinched whenever someone got hurt.

I saw Naraku glare at me and a few seconds later, I felt two of his tentacles wrap around my ankles. I screamed as I was pulled down onto my back and another tentacle was raised above me to stab me through.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, ripping off the pieces of Naraku's body off of him. But he wouldn't make it.

Nobody would make it to save me.

Tentacles wrapped around my wrists as well, to ensure no escape.

I froze, I'm going to die, never see Inuyasha, Sango, Mirouku, Mama, Souta, Kaede-sama, or Gramps again.

I don't want to die... I thought with tears welling up in my eyes.

Right as I thought that, my blood started burning in my veins, my vision turned clearer, my hearing better, my teeth grew longer, until they cut the inside of my mouth, and my nails lengthened into sharp claws. I couldn't control my body anymore.

I ripped the tentacles off me and ran up to Naraku's body, with my bangs covering half my face, and easily cut through half his body.

"Im-impossible!" Naraku exclaimed, taking in my crimson red eyes as looked up at him.

"Scared Naraku?" I asked in a mocking tone. I jumped up and cut off one of his arms off with my claws. I smirked and licked the blood from my fingers, more!

I touched down on the ground, while everyone was watching me in shock, even Naraku could barely speak.

"Surprised huh?" I cackled. "Well, it's to be expected, I was a filthy weak human before!" I yelled as I jumped up to kick him in the chest, but he reacted before I could see what was happening.

"DIE WENCH!" He screamed plunging one of his tentacles through my stomach. When he pulled it out, I dropped to the ground, heaving up blood.

Inuyasha managed to get out of Naraku's grasp during that time and yelled, "Kaze no kizu!" It blew Naraku to pieces, but off course he still lived.

"I'll kill you bitch!" He shouted before disappearing.

I recovered and tried to chase after him but Inuyasha held me back, "Kagome?" He asked hesaintly.

I growled at him, and swiped my claws to cut out his throat, but he dodged.

"Kagome, calm down, and return to your original form." Inuyasha commanded forcefully.

I growled, but obeyed, since I still had a ounce of sense left in me. I closed my eyes and could feel my fangs and claws shorten and my eyes turn violet, the original color. I opened my eyes and fell into Inuyasha's arms, suddenly weak.

"I'm a haynou..." I murmured before I blacked out.


	2. It All Comes Out

It All Comes Out

(Btw, I'm going to have Kagome's attitude change a bit with her being a haynou now)

Kagome's POV

I woke up and saw trees. I sat up and saw bandages on my stomach, "What the hell?..." I trailed off and ripped them off.

"Kagome!" I heard a female voice exclaim.

I stood up and stretched. I walked away, ignoring the girl's protests. I reached a small pond and looked at my reflection.

"Eyes, check. Claws, check. Every other damn thing, check." I sighed, "Where to next?" I thought out loud.

I sniffed the air. "Haynou, come out." I spoke louder.

Another haynou with silver hair and golden eyes walked out from behind the trees. "Kagome?" He asked hesaintly.

I raised a eyebrow, "You know me?" I asked, getting my claws ready.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. You remember me right?" He asked carefully.

"'Fraid not, sorry. You must be looking for someone else. I don't talk or 'socialize' with anyone." I answered, emphasizing the 'socialize'. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. I started to walk away, but he jumped in front of me. "Get out of my way!" I growled.

"Kagome! It's me, Inuyasha! Don't you remember?" He asked me frantically.

"Sorry, but don't remember." I answered shortly and jumped up and tree and jumped from tree to tree away.

He didn't follow.

Inuyasha's POV

I raced back to our campsite that we had Kagome rest at after the battle.

I burst through the treeline to find Mirouku and Sango packing up the stuff hurriedly.

"Something is wrong with Kagome!" I yelled. "She didn't recognize me at all!"

Sango looked up, "I know, when she woke up, she growled at me and ran away." She finished packing and hopped on Kiara.

"We have to find her, so she doesn't get in any trouble." Mirouku exclaimed, hopping up behind Sango.

I followed her scent, that had changed too, it didn't take long to reach her. I growled when I saw who she was with.

Kagome's POV

I was running when I smelt a wolf coming up behind me. And damn, he was fast. I stopped abruptly and put out and leg that make him go face down into the ground. I laughed and jumped a few feet away when he tried to grab my leg.

"You ok wolf?" I mocked.

"Another filthy half demon!" He spat, "And you're a dog too!"

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking wolf! Your smell is making me sick!" I yelled.

"And you don't smell like a bunch of roses either! Man, I could throw up!" The wolf yelled back.

"Alright, that's it!" I yelled and ran at him with my claws out. I swiped at his chest, but he easily jumped up and crushed me under him.

"Heh! A woman can't beat me, much less a haynou!"

I growled and threw him off, sending a punch to his face. He was sent a few feet away from the impact.

He stood up and looked at my clothes, "What the hell are you wearing?!" He yelled angrily.

I cracked my knuckles, "That's what I thought when I woke up!" I chuckled and snuck up behind him and kicked him into a tree.

He got up, a little disoriented. "Did you get that from a girl that was with a dog half youkai?!" He yelled.

I put my finger on my chin, "Well, a guy like you said came up to me and said a few things, but it's really not any of your business is it?" I yelled back, running at him and raking my claws down his chest.

The wolf yelled out and he sent kick to my stomach that had me flying back into a large rock. A part of the rock pressed against my still healing wound and I screamed out in pain.

The wolf got up, "You're in pain already?" He asked mockingly, cracking his knuckes," I'm not even started yet!" He ran at me to punch me, but I jumped up quickly and landed on the rock.

"No, it's just the boo-boo I got from that damn Naraku yesterday." I said, waving my hand in the air.

"Wait, Naraku?!" He yelled.

"Yes, Naraku, calm down wolf!" I yelled back.

"Listen here pup, you tell me were he is or I'll waste you!" He yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, but don't where he is! Trust me, I tried to kill him, but I've been asleep for a while, and I was a little rusty!" I growled.

"Let me guess, you were put under a seal?" The wolf mocked.

I growled, "Yes, I was. But, I'm back an better than before now! Time to kill every human or demon that dared insult me as a haynou or my time as a human!" I cackled.

My eyes darted to the side and saw the haynou and the humans run towards me. I growled, "Come near me and you'll die!" I hissed.

So this is when the idiot slaps me in the face. I just stood there shocked. "Now you listen here bitch, you will remember us and you will tell us why you're a haynou!" He yelled at me.

I thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. You are that haynou whom I walked around about searching for the shikon no tama and trying to find Naraku." I looked to Sango and hugged her, "I could never be mean to you." I smiled and she smiled back,"But these two are a exception." I let go of her and another memory flashed through my mind.

"Inuyasha take the shikon fragments in Koga's legs then we'll talk about what happens next." I lazily laid down on a big rock.

He stood over me, "Don't order me around wench!" He screamed in my face.

"How about you shut up! All you do is boss me around all day like I'm your maid!" I screamed back at him.

Koga looked at Inuyasha, "Who the hell is she?! And why does she have Kagome's clothes?!" He yelled at him.

I answered him before Inuyasha could, "I am Kagome." I scratched the dried blood off my claws.

"What?!" Koga yelled. "No you're not! Kagome has beautiful brown eyes, wavy black hair, and she's human! You have violet eyes, fangs, and claws!"

"There are just some things you don't know about me Koga." I answered in a cold tone.

Koga was shocked, 'This can't be Kagome...' He thought.

Please keep reding and review!


	3. I'm Not Your Reincarnation

I'm Not Your Reincarnation

Kagome's POV

I gave Inuyasha a cold glare, "Well, are you going to take the shikon fragment or not?" He didn't answer, but had a pained look on his face. I got up and stretched, "If I must..." I jumped at Koga and raked my claws down his chest. His eyes widened before he hunched down on the ground, clutching his chest while blood poured out.

I smirked, "Come on on wolf cub, either fight back or hand them over!" I roared, lunging at him again and swiping my claws at his legs. He jumped a few feet away though.

"Kagome, your my woman, I love you, please stop!" Koga pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, "I was never "your woman" and I never will be!" I stated. "Oh and by the way, when I was sealed as a human, I never loved you or had anything feeling what-so-ever to you." I smirked.

Then his face turned into a mask of hurt and pain, and it wasn't from the wound on his chest.

I lunged at him and pinned him down with my feet on his wrists and a hand on his ankle. I cracked my knuckles, "Here, I'll make this as painless as possible." I cut a sliver in his left leg and took out the shikon fragment inserted there. Before I could take the other fragment, I was pulled back and restrained by Inuyasha.

I struggled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but in the position he had his arms around me was almost impossible to escape.

I smirked at Koga, "Well, I got one shikon fragment, if you wanna keep the other one, get out of here before he lets me go." I stated.

He shakily got up and looked above me at Inuyasha, "What are we going to do, this isn't her."

Inuyasha just sneered, "I got it covered puny wolf, now leave!" He exclaimed.

I smirked, "Yes Koga, please leave, I don't want you and Inuyasha to start a fight again." I mocked in the human Kagome's voice.

His face then tightened in pain, "Kagome please..." He pleaded.

"Just leave Koga, I'll take care of her, I know what to do." Inuyasha said, suddenly sounding tired.

Koga shook his head, "No, I need to be there for Kagome." He stated firmly.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine."

He then let me go and looked me in the eyes, "We're going to see your mother."

My eyes lit up, "We're going to see Okaa-san and Souta and Ji-san?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes." Inuyasha smiled.

"YAY I FINALLY GET TO SEE THEM!" I yelled, now full of happiness, running full speed in the direction of the well.

I could hear Koga and Inuyasha following close behind, and Sango and Miroku on Kiara.

"Oh, by the way Inuyasha, I don't know if Okaa-san knows I'm a half youkai!" I called over my shoulder.

"Wait, how could your mother not know about you being a haynou?" Koga asked, noticing my better mood.

I slowed down so I could run in the middle of the two, "Well, in my time it would be hard to tell. I guess someone or something put a seal on me, maybe Oto-San did it." I shrugged, "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

We've been running for three hours, and honestly, I'm not tired yet.

"Hey Kagome, can we stop and set up camp?" Sango called. "Kiara is getting tired."

I skit to a stop and smiled, "Sure, I don't want to get to home at night wake up everyone."

Everyone stopped and I gathered wood, with the help of Koga, and made a fire with him watching me, for he hadn't really been in a peaceful time with me.

I stood up, "Hey Inuyasha, were is my bag?" I asked.

His face paled, "Sorry..." He trailed off.

I smacked my hand to my forehead, "You left it at the other campsite didn't you?" I asked tiredly.

"Hey bitch, it's not my fault. You were the one who ran off and scared all of us." He retorted, stalking up to me and yelling in my face.

"Sit." I commanded. When I heard a loud crash, I turned around and walked away into the forest to hunt.

Koga's POV

I sat down, watching Kagome walk into the forest, when she disappeared into the treeline, I looked around and saw that the fox kit was sitting next to the small cat youkai while she slept, the monk was edging close to the demon slayer, and the demon slayer looked murderous as she watched the monk out of the corner of her eye. I jumped up a tree and silently followed Kagome's scent.

I reached to where she was in a clearing with another woman that looked a lot like Kagome in her human form, a priestess.

I hid up in a tree, listening in on the conversation.

"So Kagome, you're a haynou now, like Inuyasha?" The woman asked in a cold tone.

"Yes I am, I have always been, my youkai was just sealed until now." Kagome answered in a equally cold tone.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "That is not possible, you are my reincarnation, you cannot be originally a half youkai." She stated.

I growled lowly at that statement, she is no reincarnation of anyone, Kagome is her own beautiful and unique self.

"Oh Kikyo, stop refusing to see it, you have enough spiritual powers to know I was haynou the whole time. You just wanted me and everyone else to believe I was a second copy of you, and that the copy shouldn't get Inuyasha." Kagome mocked.

"Yes, I did know you were a half youkai the whole time." Kikyo said through gritted teeth.

I smirked, good job Kagome.

Kikyo then took out a bow and arrow, "Now that you know, I have to kill you, so you don't tell Inuyasha." She said, pulling back her bow and aiming at Kagome.

I was just about to jump in and kill the bitch but I saw Kagome dart her eyes towards me and gave me a look that said "let me handle it." I nodded and leaned back, but still kept on my guard.

Kagome looked back at Kikyo, "You know, I'm tired of fighting so much with Inuyasha, and feeling like second best to you." She growled, cracking her knuckles, "You make me sick, why don't you just die? You're already dead!"

I was surprised, this woman is dead? Well, she did say reincarnation.

Kagome spoke on, her raven bangs covering her eyes. "Inuyasha will never go to hell with you, can't you see that he should live on, and be happy?" She asked desperately. "He won't have that chance if you drag him to hell with you." She finished with a growl.

Kikyo pointed the arrow at Kagome's heart, "I'm finishing this, die!" She yelled, letting the arrow go.

Inuyasha's POV

I got up off the ground and ran after Kagome's scent, grumbling about how I would pay her back for that. I picked up the wolf's smell too, damn, he better not be trying to persuade her into anything.

I entered a clearing just in time to see Kikyo send a arrow striaght for Kagome's heart.

Haha cliffhanger

Please keep reading and review!


	4. Please Rest in Peace

Please Rest in Peace

Kagome's POV

I looked up with a grave expression on my face. Just as the arrow was about to pierce my heart, I put my hand around it and stopped it just as the point the arrow met tore through my shirt and met my skin. Kikyo had a shocked look on her face, surprised that I could harness her miko power, but shook it off and quickly prepared another arrow.

I knew Inuyasha and Koga were watching, but I didn't look at either of them; and Kikyo knew it too.

"Priestess Kikyo, " I started, "I'm setting your soul free. Please rest in peace." I whispered loud enough for her to hear, choking up a little. A bow materialized in my hand and I aimed her arrow to her heart.

Her eyes flashed as I did this, "No! You can't kill me, you're just a filthy copy of myself!" She screamed in fury. Kikyo let the arrow go, everything went slow when I let her arrow go from my bow as well.

"NO!" I heard two male voices yell as we both were pierced with each other's arrow.

Koga raced over to me to catch me if I were to fall, and Inuyasha just stood there, frozen, with a horrified look on his face.

I held up a hand to stop Koga from touching me, "The dark spiritual power will burn you." I stated and discarded the bow, walking over to Kikyo's still breathing body on the forest floor.

Her hair was splayed around her, and her arrow in her chest. She looked up at me with eyes filled with many emotions, the most dominant one was regret.

"Kikyo, rest in peace, I will finish off Naraku. You don't have to fight anymore. And if Inuyasha chooses to join you in hell, I will not keep you two apart." I said softly, sitting my knees and resting her head on my lap.

She looked up at me with gratefulness, a single tear slid own her face , "Thank you" She whispered before a burst of light developed around us and I could feel power rushing through my body. The light filled me with warmth, then as quickly as it came, it left, vanished.

I looked down to my lap where her head should've been, but her body was gone, just the arrow was left. I picked up the arrow and stood up. Then I placed it on the ground and put a seal so it would never move, no matter how much force was put on it; it would only move if someone truly needed it.

I turned my violet eyes to Inuyasha and saw that he had his eyes glued to the arrow. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Inuyasha." I whispered and walked away into the darkness.

After a few hours of my own thoughts, I reached the bone-eaters well and hesitated when I made to jump down into it. I sighed, slid down to the ground, and leaned against it, staring into the night sky. I really wished I didn't have to tell Kaede-sama, but someone had to do it and I don't think Inuyasha would.

My eyes drifted closed, sleep taking over me.

Sorry it's short, and now I'm going to be busy, I'm getting a cat, but I'll try to update ever other day, thanks for reading and please review and give me suggestions; I'm not sure what to do with Inuyasha.


	5. Must Be a Canine Thing

Must be a Canine Thing

Inuyasha's POV

I stood, facing the tree I was sealed to by Kikyo. I thought her death would tear me apart and I wouldn't be able to get over it again. But it seems that with her gone, I'm not crying or trying to kill myself to join her. All I want to do is find Kagome and apologize for all the times I went away to speak with Kikyo, for keeping secrets from her, for everything that upset her. I picked up her scent and traced it to the well. I found her sitting up, sleeping against it. I picked her up, jumped up a tree, and positioned her to lean against my back. She sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled into me. I smiled happily and soon feel asleep my self.

Kagome's POV

I woke up against a red hatori (I think that's how you spell it) and up in a tree. I sat up and saw that Inuyasha had brought us up here. I pecked his cheek, giggled, and jumped out of the tree.

He woke up and jumped down next to me, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I smiled. After a few minutes of just staring into eye other's eyes, I asked, "Are you mad?" I was hesitant.

Inuyasha pulled me into a hug, his chin on the top of my head. "No." He answered evenly.

I sighed, "Ok." I pulled away, "We should go get Sango-chan and Miroku-sama." I stated.

"Alright." He grabbed my hand and walked in the direction in their scent. Soon we reached them and met up with Koga-kun as well.

When we entered Kaede-sama's village with Koga, the villagers were kind of edgy.

"So you're a haynou now eh?" Kaede-sama asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and we returned to go back to my home to see what my mother has to say about it." I stated.

"And this is Koga?" She asked, staring at him warily.

"Yes babaa." Koga answered. "And I'll take Kagome back to her home instead of the mutt."

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, "Too bad wolf, only I can go through that well!" Inuyasha mocked.

Koga smirked, "I'll get through it!"

I sighed, "Ok guys, I'll be back in a couple days!" I grabbed Inuyasha and Koga's hands and dragged them to the well.

"Alright Inuyasha, we will try this with Koga-kun." I stated before he could tell Koga-kun to get lost. I still held both their hands and we all jumped into the bone eater's well.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't make it!" Inuyasha scoffed as we reached the other side, my era.

"Too bad mutt, I made it!" A male voice mocked next to me, Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground at this.

I put a clawed hand on my chin, "Huh, must be a canine thing." I shrugged and jumped up out of the well, the two following.

"What the hell?" Koga looked around, confused at our different surroundings.

I waved a hand in the air, "I'll explain later." We entered the house and I called out, "Mama, I'm home!"

A short-haired brunette walked out from the kitchen, "Ah, Kagome you're home early!" She smiled bringing me into a hug, not yet noticing my change.

"Ah, momma, do you know how this is possible?" I held up a clawed hand after we broke apart.

Her eyes widened, "Oh dear, I didn't know it would come this early. Everyone go sit down in the living room. Hello Inuyasha, nice to see you again."

She looked confusedly at Koga, "Who is this?" She asked.

"I am Kagome's mate ma'am." Koga answered, wrapping an arm around my waist. Inuyasha growled and snatched me out of the embrace, "Don't touch her wimpy wolf!"

"Ok guys, calm down and go sit down in the living room." I sighed pushing them into the room.

"Koga-kun please sit down there." I pointed to one of the couches.

Momma came in and sat down, "We are going to wait until Souta comes home, this involves him too." She stated.

"Alright, I'll make some tea, would you mind watching these two?" I asked, standing up.

"No problem, dear, go ahead." Momma smiled warmly. And I walked into the kitchen.

Kagome's Mother's POV

I mentally frowned, 'He is not supposed to be her mate!'

I sighed in relief when Inuyasha took her out of his arms. 'They aren't supposed to even met.'

'Kagome's father made a deal with Inutashio.'

Sorry it's short!

Please keep reading and review!


	6. Returning Home

Returning Home

Kagome's POV

It was pretty hectic by the time Souta got home, but I managed to calm all of them down.

We all sat in the living room, me in between Inuyasha and Koga on a couch, Souta on a chair and momma on a chair next to him.

"Kagome, Souta, boy either of you remember your father?" Momma began.

I spoke up, knowing Souta doesn't remember him, "I remember a little, only his face, nothing else."

She sighs, "Well, this might be long then. When I was young, before I had either of you, I fell down the well in the shrine." She started, taking in our shocked looks. She continued, "And I found myself in a forest, I was very confused and scared. I tried looking for the shrine and the sacred tree, I found the sacred tree and was immediately at peace. When I was young, I loved to explore, so being foolish, I ventured around, wanting to understand what this place was. After a few days, I met your father." She smiled fondly at the memory. "He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, I was instantly entranced, and a while later, I became pregnant with his child, you, Kagome. Then, after a few years of going back and forth from our time to the feudal area, I became pregnant with his second child, you, Souta." She smiled at both of us.

"So Oto-san is a youkai from the feudal area?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes, and he is The Lord of the East, and I believe he is still alive, he should be." She smiled.

"But, why are we here? And if I'm supposed to be a haynou, why aren't I one now?" Souta asked, confused.

"Well, dear, as long as you're still here, and haven't either been touched by your Oto-san or been on the brink of death, you will stay human for now." Momma answered.

"Nee-chan, have you been touched by Oto-san?" He asked me.

"Nope, it was the other one." I answered truthfully. I looked at momma, "Why did you leave the feudal area?"

She sighed, "It was becoming too hard to bring both of you back and forth, so your Oto-san made a deal with Inutashio, Inuyasha's father, that you and Inuyasha would meet by the time you turned fifteen."

Me and Inuyasha exchanged a look and i heard a growl come from Koga but we ignored him, I thought for a moment, "Ha! I'm older than you!" I laughed and he keh'd.

Momma continued, "So I left your Oto-san and had Jii-chan seal with the well until you were fifteen."

"Wait, if Jii-chan is Oto-san's father, how is he not a youkai?" Souta asked, confused.

"Well, when Jii-chan was born into the east royal youkai family, he was not a youkai at all, he was born human. Nobody knows why, but instead of youkai powers, he gained spiritual powers, and he has used those to seal you two." Momma answered.

"Is that why he is here with us?" I asked.

"Yes my dear."

"Momma, do you want to go back to Oto-san?" I asked.

She smiled, "If he will have me."

I almost forgot Koga was there until he spoke up, "So we're going to find your father?" He looked at me.

"Of course!" Me and Souta said at the same time.

We were all standing in the well house staring at the well. We had explained to Jii-chan that we now knew everything, so he decided to return with us. I looked at Souta, "You sure you won't miss your video games?" I teased and he frowned.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled and I laughed.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me and I nodded.

Momma went first, followed by Jii-chan, then Souta, then Koga. I took one last look around the shrine and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. We jumped in and were surrounded by swirling purple light.

Inuyasha helped me out of the well and I was met with a group of people introducing themselves. Shippo took notice of me and ran over, "Momma!" He yelled happily, jumping up into my awaiting arms.

Souta gave me a look, "It's not blood, Souta."

"Oh."

"Kagome-chan, are these people your family?" Sango walked over.

I quickly explained everything to Sango and Miroku after everyone was introduced. I looked at the three of my family who had not really any experience in battle and I sighed.

Koga had to leave because he had to go back home and help with his tribe, so I was happy when a part of the stress was gone.

We went to Kaede's village and borrowed three horses for my family. Soon we were running to the east to find Oto-san.

Sango called over to me, "Kagome-chan, does your family know any battle? If not, I could teach them."

"No, could you teach my mother a bit, and I'll practice with Souta, since he'll be haynou as well." I called back.

"Nee-chan, when will we get there?" Souta asked tiredly, leaning back on the horse.

I looked at him, "It'll be a few days Souta, don't get tired so fast." I exclaimed. I heard a scream and a youkai roar. "Inuyasha!" I called.

"Coming!" He called back behind me.

I turned my head while I was running, "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, could you watch my family?"

"Don't worry, go!" Miroku called back. I nodded and kept running with Inuyasha. We reached a clearing where a girl with was being cornered by a boar youkai. I dashed over to the girl, picked her up, and jumped up a tree. I watched at Inuyasha tore apart the youkai with his claws. I jumped down the tree and put the girl down. "Are you alright?" I asked, checking her over.

"Yes, thank you." The girl answered.

"Where do you live? We'll bring you home." I smiled.

"I live in a village a few minutes away." She answered, wringing her hands.

"Ok, get on, we'll bring you." She climbed on my back and we brought her back to the village.

When we got back to the spot we left everyone, they had already had a fire going and camp set up for the night.

"Inuyasha can you go hunt?" Sango asked, and he walked off to do so. She turned to me, "Did you bring any food from your time?"

I frowned, "Sorry, no."

She waved her hand in the air, "It's ok."

"Souta, come with me to get firewood." I picked him up by his shirt and dragged him into the woods. "Just get some sticks and I'll get the heavier stuff." I ordered.

"Kay."

We returned with enough to keep the fire going through the night and ate. "I'll go on watch first." I announced and jumped up into a tree. "Inuyasha, I'll wake you when I get tired. Go to sleep." He had been looking at me with an agitated expression, but he obeyed and leaned against the tree and instantly fell asleep. I chuckled to myself and stared at the stars.

Sorry it's a little short. Please keep reading and review!


	7. So-Called Fake Powers and Protection

So-Called Fake Powers and Protection

Kagome's POV

"SOUTA!" I jolted awake to see Souta being pulled away by a youkai. I quickly got up and dashed after them.

"Nee-chan!" Souta cried, trying to reach for me. The youkai had too much of a head start, I would never catch up to it, so fired an arrow bathed in purple light at it. Even though I had claws to protect myself now, I still kept arrows and a bow handy for cases with this. The youkai screamed in pain as the purifying arrow pierced it's side. It collapsed, it's grip completely loosening on Souta and turned into ash. Souta scampered away from the ash and flew into my arms, shaking in fear. I pet his hair, hugging him close, "It's ok now Souta, you're safe."

We returned to the campsite to see momma pacing back and forth, a distressed expression on her face. "I got him." I announced.

She practically squeezed Souta to death in a hug, "Are you alright? No blood, no broken bones, any injuries?" She rambled, checking him all over.

Souta shrugged her off, "I'm fine Okaa-san, Nee-chan saved me." He smiled.

Momma now crushed me in a hug, "I'm so proud of you!" She cooed, squeezing me tighter.

I chuckled and hugged her back, "It wasn't that hard momma."

~A Few Hours Later~

We were getting closer and closer to the East Palace, eventually we met Sesshomaru along the way. *sigh*

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw me, my mom, and Souta, "I thought you smelt familiar."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Sesshomaru, I remember you." I rubbed my temples.

He turned to momma, "Hello Lady Kun-Loon (I'm pretty sure what that is her name)." He bowed to her. I looked at Inuyasha, who almost fell over in shock. Sango and Miroku's mouths were pretty much to the center of the earth.

Souta leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Who is that?" Of course with youkai hearing, Sesshomaru heard and stared at Souta, probably trying to freak him out, it worked. Souta yelped and hid behind me.

I moved over and looked at him, "Come on Souta, you're old enough to protect yourself now! Plus, you're going to be a haynou soon!" I scolded, my hands on my hips.

"B-but..." He trailed off, wringing his hands.

Sesshomaru turned to me, "So I assume you're looking for The Lord of the East?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side.

I nodded, "Yes me and my brother would like to meet him."

"Would you like any assistance?" He asked politely.

I shook my head, "No thank you, we can manage ourselves." I declined, just as polite.

"Now that aside, do you have any knew information on Naraku?" He asked.

"Well, he knows that Kagome-sama is a haynou now." Miroku spoke up, moving to stand next to me.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I sort of went crazy and attacked him in my youkai form." I added.

"Perhaps I will train you to control that." Sesshomaru stated, his silver brows knitted in thought.

Inuyasha keh'd, "There's no way you could teach her, if anyone, that would be me!" He snarled, getting into his face.

Sesshomaru just stared blankly at him, "You can't even control YOUR youkai, how could you train her?" He smirked triumphantly.

Inuyasha growled and tried to slash him with his claws, but Sesshomaru easily dodged.

Shippo climbed on my shoulder, "The idiot doesn't know when to quit!" He exclaimed and I nodded.

I felt a tug on my hatori, I changed to a green flowered hatori from my school uniform, it was easier to walk in this and I was more covered up. "Why is Inuyasha-nii-chan fighting with Sesshomaru?" Souta asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half-brothers but hate each other." I explained. He frowned but said nothing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" An annoying high-pitched voice called.

Another voice joined its calling, "Sesshomaru-sama!" This was a sweeter, younger voice. Rin and Jaken appeared, Jaken pulling along Ah-Un and Rin sitting on it.

Jaken took one look at me and my family in shock, "Seeshomaru-sama, they are..." He trailed off and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Who are they Jaken-sama?" Rin asked, sliding off of Ah-Un.

I smiled at her, "Hello Rin, I'm Kagome and this is my brother Souta, my mother, and my grandfather."

Kagome-sama?" Rin grinned and ran to hug me. "You're a half youkai now!" She clutched my waist, looking up at me with shining eyes.

"Yup, I was always one actually, my grandfather sealed away mine and my brother's youkai blood, but Souta hasn't changed into a haynou yet though." I pet her hair, smiling.

"Wow, your grandfather must have really good spiritual powers!" She was beaming in happiness.

My eyebrows knitted in thought, "Hey Jii-chan, how come you always pretended to have really bad spiritual powers?" I turned to look at him.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, that was so you or Souta wouldn't trigger any memories about who you really are."

"Your seals sucked though!" Inuyasha joined in.

"I perpously (can't spell) made them not work so everything that would happen, happens." He answered truthfully.

"Jeez Jii-chan, I just thought you were a terrible shrine keeper!" Souta laughed.

I laughed a little until I smelt the air, "Guys." I stated, picking up Rin and putting her on Ah-Un. Everyone but my family nodded and got ready for battle, while my family was standing, confused. "Damn." I cussed when I realized that my family would need protecting. I sighed, guess I'll do it.

Just as I finished that thought, Naraku burst into the clearing in his floating barrier with youkai and his poison insects surrounding him. I stood protectively in front of my family.

"Nee-chan, who's that?" Souta sounded absolutely frightened.

"Our long time nemesis, Naraku."

Naraku turned to me, "Kukukukukukuku, Kagome, I heard that you killed Kikyo."

I cracked my knuckles, "All she did was suffering that form, so I released her." I growled.

He looked at my frightened family, "So you are the daughter of Lord Hiroto?" He chuckled.

"What of it?" I snarled, barring my fangs.

"Too bad Hiroto will never get to see his darling daughter again, I heard he's searching for all of you at this second." He cackled and sent a youkai at me, that I easily tore apart. I looked over to see everyone else busy cutting away his body.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, loading an arrow into my bow, aiming it for the jewel shard in Naraku's hand.

"On it!" He yelled back.

-"Wind Scar!" He yelled, using the red tessaiga.

-"Hit!" I yelled, I let go of the arrow.

The Wind Scar broke apart Naraku's body, making way for my arrow. The red tessaiga broke the arrow, letting my arrow through to pierce the jewel shard, purifying it.

"Damn you wench!" Naraku sent a poison insect at me. I had no time to dodge or run away, it stung me.

I sucked in a breath, feeling the poison enter my body.

"Kagome!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

I heard them all call my name except for Sesshomaru. I clutched my side, where it stung me and feel to my knees. I started to sweat as I heard some more yelling and I was thrown into a rock. I gasped and coughed up blood, my shoulder felt wet and I smelt blood. I cut it on the rock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha picked me up and jumped away from another attack from Naraku.

"Inuyasha where is my family?" I groaned.

"Sango and Miroku got them to safety." He answered, landing in a tree. I looked at Naraku and noticed that his barrier was down. I got out of Inuyasha's arms and fired an arrow at him, breaking his body into pieces.

He smirked before he disappeared into a swirl of miasma, "At least I know a bit of valuable information now." His voice cackled, then it was silent.

After a few minutes, Sango and Miroku returned with my family. I chuckled as Sango tended to my wounds, "Now I know how you feel when you use the wind tunnel on those things." Miroku laughed lightly.

"Nee-chan are you ok?" Souta asked worriedly as Sango finished.

I inhaled deeply, "Yeah, my shoulder wound will heal in a day and the poison will be about the same." I turned my head, "Are you guys ok?" I asked all of them.

"Just a few cuts." Sango smiled, bandaging her arm and legs.

"I'm fine, but you scared me to death!" Souta quickly kissed my forehead then looked away, a blush evident on his face. I smiled.

"Is it bugging you yet that you're not a haynou yet?" I teased.

"A little..." He mumbled and all of us, except Sesshomaru laughed.

"Hey Sesshomaru, just to make sure, are we heading in the right direction to the eastern palace?" I asked.

He nodded, "It'll be a three day walk from here in the direction you were heading before."

I started to feel drowsy and soon enough, I feel asleep with my head on Inuyasha's lap.

Please keep reading and review!


	8. All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Kagome's POV

"How much longer?" Souta whined, a few feet behind me on his horse.

I glared at him, "I don't know Souta! Stop asking!" I growled.

After a half hour, I spoke, "Momma, how much longer?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Soon, dear."

Hiroto's POV

"Lord Hiroto, our trackers have picked up familiar scents not far from our borders." My beta stated, walking into the meeting room.

"Familiar?" I questioned, raising a raven brow.

He nodded, "They are similar to Lady Kun-Loon and your pups." I jumped up excitedly, forgetting the others in the room.

"Well let's go! I want to see my mate and pups!" I raced out the door. I heard Imasu laughing behind me, following.

I transformed into my true form and raced off.

'I'm coming for you!'

Kagome's POV

I bent down to lift up a dead tree that was blocking the road when I felt a hand on my ass. My face went bright red and I heard a loud SLAP from Sango.

"What the hell Miroku?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"It's this damn hand, I think Naraku has taken possession over it!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, I bet it's just because you haven't seen any willing woman in a couple of days." I countered, my hands on my hips.

Miroku inched his hand to Sango, "Will you be willing, my dear?" He cooed and there was another loud SLAP! Me and Inuyasha shook our heads and went back to the dead tree.

"Why the fuck is it so heavy?!" Inuyasha yelled after a few minutes of pushing and tugging.

Souta looked into the hollow tree, "Cause they're animals in it."

Inuyasha punched him on the top of his head, "Why didn't you say sooner?!"

Souta cried out, "Nee-chan!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" The impact created a huge crater.

"Can't the horses just jump over?" Souta asked, climbing on his.

"No, it's too tall." Sango answered, next to a knocked out Miroku.

"Could you shoot an arrow at it, Kagome?" Shippo suggested, jumping on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "It's not a demon, that won't work."

"What the hell bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled, getting up.

"Oh good, you're up. Now help me pick this up."

"Keh, fine."

Hiroto's POV

Imasu managed to persuade me to just watch them for a little while to get the gist of how my family is now, behavior wise.

I growled when Inuyasha called my precious daughter 'bitch'. Imasu put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Just wait." I nodded and we followed them for a bit, listening to their bickering and whining.

I decided after a hour that I wanted to see Kagome in action, so I sent Imasu to reveal his presence. I was impressed with Kagome's strategies and fighting skills. Soon I joined the battle, only against Inuyasha. This pup was strong with his sword, but not enough to hurt me. I relaxed when Kagome talked to Inuyasha up in the tree and he backed down.

Kagome's POV

Eventually we were able to push it to the side, enough so the horses could get through. "So how much longer did Sesshomaru say?" Miroku asked as we walked.

I answered, "Probably just a few hours more, at least walking anyway."

After a few minutes, I picked up a new scent. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, I got it. Sango, Miroku, protect Kagome's family." He ordered, standing next to me.

Sango answered, "Okay!"

Inuyasha and I cracked our knuckles as a dog youkai walked out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Hello." He simply stated.

"You take this one, I'll take the one that's coming up." Inuyasha commanded.

I raised a raven eyebrow, "Oh, so you're my alpha now?" I teased.

"Stop fooling around, these guys are strong."

I laughed, "Somebodies being mature today!" Then I lunged for the youkai with my claws raised. He dodged an attack and kicked me in the gut, sending me into a tree. I grunted in pain but got up quickly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging a blow from the other youkai wo had joined the fight.

I yelled back, "I'm fine, pay attention to your own battle!"

"So you're Kagome-sama, huh?" The dog youkai grinned.

"Won't do you much good to know if you don't pay attention!" I had jumped behind him while he was talking and sliced my claws down his back. He hissed in pain and jumped a few feet away.

I looked at the guy Inuyasha was fighting, he looked familiar. Were those royalty markings on his cheeks and arms?

"Inuyasha!" I called as I jumped up a tree, out of the youkai's reach.

"What?!"

"Don't yell at me!" I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?!"

I sighed, "Stop for a second and look at the guy you're fighting." He jumped up next to me.

"Yeah, I see him, what's your point?" He questioned irritatingly.

"Well, he has royalty markings on him like Sesshomaru, and doesn't he look familiar?" I urged.

He frowned, actually looking at him closely this time. "Oh." He stated, blushing a little. I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek, he went straight to a bright red.

I jumped down the tree, "It's okay guys, you can let your guard down." I called to my family, and Sango and Miroku.

"Are you sure, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked warily, walking over with his staff still held protectively in front of him.

"Nee-chan, what's going on?" Souta ran over. Momma followed with Jii-chan slowly behind, smiling brightly.

The youkai with the royalty markings walked over to us, grinning ear to ear.

I smiled down at Souta, "It's Oto-san."

Please keep reading and review!


	9. Not A Chapter!

Not A Chapter!

I'm sorry, but I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I want and need to get some of my other stories straightened out and a little further. So I'm putting this story and about two others on hold for a while. This one will probably be shorter than the two other holds, if I do update it soon, the updates will probably few and far in between. I'm sorry again!

-Emie14


	10. Please Read

Hey to all my readers, I won't be updating for a little while on all of my stories. I will probably get a laptop in August or September for school then I'll transfer all of my stories onto that. I'm sorry for this, but I have nothing to type up my stories.

I hope that all my regular readers, and new readers, will continue to read my stories after this wait.

-Emie14


End file.
